


Alive in Red, Black and White

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one looked twice at a dirt-covered teenage boy crouching in the shadows of an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive in Red, Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original comment-fic prompt: X-Men, any/any, A boy brushed red living in black and white.

No one looked twice at a dirt-covered teenage boy crouching in the shadows of an alley.

He was part of the shadow world, a world that didn't see the sunlight or clean footpaths.

He hadn't started out that way; he'd never intended to become a shadow. He'd had dreams; dreams of flying, like his father, of soaring to heights even he had trouble imagining.

Now that dream had all but shattered in the wake of one life-changing moment.

Now he not only lived in the shadows, but he was destined to see nothing but darkness, too.

Once, blue eyes had looked at a reflection in the mirror, had stared at the popular girls at school and known the answer to every question on his physics exams

Now he could never open them.

Not without causing destruction.

It scared him; he didn't know what it was, what made him so dangerous, but he could feel it, behind closed lids - a power that threatened to overcome him.

How easy it would be to just open his eyes and let it flow free.

A wave of red destruction reigning down on the city.

No one ever told Scott life would be easy.


End file.
